I real don't want to say goodbye
by iso102alex
Summary: Murdock spends the night at Kelly I'm no good at Summary sorry


**Summary: Murdock spends the night at Kelly **

**Warnings: nothing to bad kissing and one or two bad words maybe to some people **

**Author notes: just to say this is my first team fictions It been on my pc since this time last year but I never got round to post it. **

**Also sorry for any spelling mistakes I'm dyslectic. **

**If my spelling get on your nerves correct me if you like. **

**Hope you like it. :)**

**I real don't want to say goodbye **

I awake in a surprisingly comfy armchair. As I rubes the grit out of my eyes, I look up at the TV it is still on from last night! We watch cartoon until 6pm and then a movie marathon.

Some of the films the Cornels stared in.

Watch the show of static for a will then I gets board and change the channel as I skip throw I realise there nothing else is on.

Always the same at this time of night,

People must love this show to want it on every night

I whisper to myself as a grin appears on my face which automatically turned in to a yawn which in itself turns in to a small dry coughing fit.

Man I'm thirsty getting up to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

Not bothering to turn the light on I grab a glass from the cubed on my right and fill it so it half full.

Turning back to the living room my eyes immediately fall upon the radiant goddess lying on the couch wearing a white t-shirt with chocolate stain dower the front which is my fault

Memo to self

Don't do an impression of bugs' bunny with a melting candy bar in your hand

That a BIG NO NO.

How did I manage to get it directly on her chest anyway?

Wow must of zoned out there back to her she also wearing a long pear of tracksuit bottoms which she had changed in to after the insurant with the coffee before the impressions of bugs and the candy.

Maybe I shod just stays away from anything that can levees a Stan.

Look back at her I don't think she's asleep any more. As she tosses and turn in my direction

"Hi sleepy lady, you awake now" I whisper not wanting to disturb her if she still asleep.

I'm reply by a south snore followed by a louder one which makes me smile.

Yes definitely still asleep.

What did I do to deserve her? She so pretty and so smart!

**I real don't want to say goodbye**

As my eyes gaze up and down her body I false to realise that my sleeping beauty is waking up. When my eyes retune to her face I'm greeted by the most sparkling pair of eyes and the worm smile in the world .god she's beautiful.

before I could say anything her rouse pink lip were priest agents mine and all I can do is go with it and I'm loving every moment.

The kiss has gone on for what seemed like hours and but when she pulls away it hasn't go on long enuf

No more pleases need more don't leave it like that...

She pulled away suddenly look at the clock on top of the fire place behind me

"Oh god," she retunes the gaze my way "Murdock it gone midnight."

Still dazed by the kiss I stare at her for wail

"Won't the VA be wondering where you are" she asks me in a naves voice.

Regaining what small grip on reality I have, gassing in to her eyes and pleasing my right hand to brush against her fluste check I reply

"They won't mind I've been away longer than this before."

Scoping her in to my arms I see the worried still in her eyes

"Oh don't worry pretty lady I've got someone to cover for me" I said with my cheekiest grin.

Yer I've got someone to cover for me. Billy still in my room he knows the drill by now.

She starts to smile thou there's still a hint of worry in the corner of her eyes but it disappears when I drag her on to the couch we snuggle in to each over just embracing one another in to comfortable bliss.

**I real don't want to say goodbye**

The clock on the fireplaces chimes wakes me up I hadn't realised I'd fallen asleep, looking round I notes I'm allow. Forcing myself from the couch I headed to the kitchen.

On the way I can hear lithe snoring. Entering the kitchen my eyes are greeted by the site of a sleeping homer lay in his basket whimpering in his sleep must be dreaming.

I start to smile at the dog that one saved me from bounty hunters

Grate dog,

Good judge of character.

All of a sudden two hands cover my eyes making my smile grow even larger

"Guess who" a soft and playful voice comes from behind me.

"You're steeling my act you now. That's my line" I tell her

She starts to giggle giving me the predict opportunity to swing round and pick her up in to my arms cussing her to breast out in to hysterics lather witch after a thou minuets finely dim down in to a worm smile.

**I real don't want to say goodbye **

Placing her back on her feet I note she changed in to a white blouse with a waistcoat.

Is that the same brown waistcoat she wore when we first met? Maybe!

With a tight pair of black pants that she looks radiant in.

Then agene I think shed look radiant in anything.

**I real don't want to say goodbye**

. I wish I could stay another night. Id misses loony tunes hour on the TV but for her idea nether watch it again and she knows it. Sorry bugs but it true

I holder her for about 5 minutes until there a knock on the door,

And I know who it is.

As I look at the clock on the wall I see it 7 o'clock he's right on time.

_**DAMN IT**_

He's always on time.

Except when he fashioned late of cores but when it not his lady he's on the dot.

I hate him at this moment. I know that a bit mean he is my best friend and he gave me a lift over and all but he could have given me a copal more minutes.

**I real don't want to say goodbye**

Just one more kiss and I'll...

"Murdock"

_**DAMN IT**_

"We've got to go, I'm dropping you for and then I've got to see Hannibal" the face yells from the front door step.

I just want to levee him yelling but in the end I don't get to make division.

Leaning in she kisses me softly on the lip I almost melt in to her.

Then guides me to the door still it the kiss and opens the door to where an inpatient face is waiting she brakes the kiss and then the door close behind her.

**I real don't want to say goodbye.**

**And I didn't have to.**

Memo to self: Pay for pretty girl's dry cleaning.

_Please Review _


End file.
